


The Reaper's Deal

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Missing scene from 14.10 - what was really in the book that Billie handed to Dean.





	The Reaper's Deal

It’s not the same as it was for Sammy, back when he was seeing Lucifer everywhere. Lucifer wasn’t in his head in quite the same way that Michael was in Dean’s, wasn’t constantly banging to be set free, and although he was always on Sam’s mind, there were times when he could get a breather from him. He wasn’t trapped literally inside Sam’s brain.

Dean can always sense Michael in the back of his mind, can always feel him banging on the door. Sometimes it’ll wake him up in the middle of the night, and for one moment he’ll think it’s Cas or Jack having no concept of time and coming to try and talk to him, and then he’ll remember all over again. 

And he knows there’s never going to be any respite from it, not if what Billie says is true about all those stories of his death ending the same way, apart from that one she handed to him.

_“This can’t happen”, Dean had said as he slammed the book shut._

_“So you’d rather take your chances with Michael?” Billie asked. “Be my guest. Afraid I can’t tell you how long you have, when it’s gonna happen. But I can see from the look on your face, he’s getting closer to breaking down that door. It can’t be much longer.”_

_“This –“ Dean attempted to rip the pages from the book, only to find they wouldn’t budge, until Billie eventually stepped over and took the book from him. “It can never be allowed to happen. And you’re never to tell him. I want to save him from this one last thing.”_

_“There is one way,” Billie allowed. “It’s the one way in which Michael can kill you without harming anyone else. I can give you instructions. It may be that you have to involve Sam in some way; but you can do that without ever showing him this. I can tell you how to construct a box, something capable of containing an archangel. If you and Michael are both trapped in there, when he comes to the surface, he should have no way of causing any harm to anyone else.”_

_“So I should have the box taken somewhere like the middle of the Atlantic?” Dean asked._

_“That would work,” Billie nodded. “You’re sure this is what you want to do?”_

_“It’s the only thing I can do,” Dean replied. “And Sam must never know, or Cas, Jack, my mom, any of them. He never sees what was written in that book. Do we have a deal?”_

_There could be no other course of action once he had read the book, knew the one future where Michael could be stopped, and knew that it meant he would have to die at Sam’s hands. And there was no way Dean was going to let that happen; he would never make Sammy live with having caused Dean’s final death that there was no coming back from. This way, Dean could stop Michael and save Sam in one go. It was the one last thing he could do for his brother._


End file.
